Tangent Epilgogue
by RDAfanUK
Summary: My take on the end of tangent and beyond. Please read its my first ever fic.


Disclaimer – Don't own them. Couldn't afford them. This is just for fun  
Summary - My take on the end of Tangent and Jacks recovery.  
Pairings - slight S/J  
Spoilers - Tangent. Minor ones from 1969.   
  
  
  
Stargate SG-1  
Tangent epilogue.  
  
  
It feels like we've been going forever! They have gotten pretty far out of our solar system and I'm afraid we may not get there in time. It's only been 20 minutes since we stopped to make repairs but it seems like hours. We had tried to lift our spirits by joking about our close encounter with Her'ur and Daniels 'the great and powerful Oz' but it didn't last long. Were all thinking the same thing – there to far out; we're going to be too late. We received a signal off General Hammond at the SGC, he said Teal'c was meditating to conserve oxygen but Colonel O'Neill sounded really bad. The Colonel can't last as long as Teal'c with no oxygen, I can't bear the though of losing him!   
I wish this ship would go faster! I can see my Dad next to me and I know he feels the same; he's staring at the controls almost willing the ship to go faster. Daniel is stood behind us, he's been quiet as well, I think we all know were taking too long to get there in time. Teal'c may still be alive if he's in Kel'No'Reem but the Colonel... Dammit. SG-1 isn't ready to be without him... and I don't think I could cope with losing him. We have so much to say. If the Colonel Dies out here I will make sure Apophis finally dies... for good! And that every system lord remembers SG-1 and Colonel Jack O'Neill. I'm fighting to keep my emotions under control and I can see my dad watching me now, I think he knows I have feelings for the Colonel but he never brings the subject up.   
  
Beep… Beep…  
  
Finally! The console beeps to indicate we've reached the co-ordinates we had for the X-301 and my dad immediately starts scanning the area. Daniel and I can only watch anxiously… and wait.  
"There!" I nearly fell out of my chair at my Dads excited shout. He's located the glider and we're approaching slowly. I can here Daniel pacing behind me as I update the SGC, I know there just as anxious as we are so I let them know we've located them. We can see inside the X-301 now and both the Colonel and Teal'c are still.  
"Are we too late?" My dad asks the question no-one else dare.   
"I think there unconscious" I respond hopefully. I switch our comms so I can transmit to the glider. I send a brief signal but get no response…  
"We have to wake them up somehow…" Were getting desperate and I finally let my emotions take control for a moment "Dammit Colonel we haven't come all this way to take you home in a box! Now WAKE UP!!"   
"Let me gave them a nudge" My dad knows this is our last hope as our ship nudges there's…  
  
*****  
  
Jesus my head hurts! Something just jolted the glider and made me wake; I wish it hadn't my head feels ready to explode! I'm freezing and Oxygen is all out I wonder which will kill me first?  
"Colonel O'Neill?" Weird – that sounds like Carter. Can't be. I bet the lack of Oxygen gets me first. Wish it wasn't so damn cold though. Huh? That looks like Carter in that ship over there; let's see if I can talk to her.  
"Carter..? Carter!"  
"Yes sir!" He's alive. We made it!  
"Hi"  
"Hi Sir. Were gonna get you back home safe and warm. What's you reserve oxygen status?"  
"Uh… I don't… What?"  
Okay he's not doing to good, Lets take this slow and gave him a chance to catch up.  
"What's… your… reserve… oxygen…status?" Hope he got me that time.  
"Carter is that you?"  
"Sir, we're over here ready to bring you home, your gonna have to trust me." Daniel and Dad look at me, there confused as to why he's like this. "He's suffering from Anoxia – Oxygen Deprivation." He's really confused. I'm not sure whether he's capable of helping us. Wait. Teal'c!  
"Do you trust me sir?"  
"Sure" Wow, he actually looked at me that time.  
"Good. Is Teal'c conscious?"  
I watch and wait as the colonel wakes Teal'c from Kel'no'reem and I breath a sigh of relief as our guess was correct and Teal'c is doing better than the Colonel. So we come up with a plan to get them home.  
"Stand by until I get into position" My dad instructs Teal'c. I think the Colonel just noticed there's more than me here.  
"Jacob? Is that you?"  
"Yes it is Jack, now do what we tell you."  
"Did you know your ships bigger than ours?" My dad looks at me... he's got to follow the instructions!  
"Colonel we need you to concentrate."  
"Blow the canopy?"  
"On my mark… not before."  
"Right." God I hope this works.   
  
*****  
  
I hear Teal'c blow the canopy, and wonder when Carter told him to do that. I'm having a tough time concentrating on the few instructions she told me! I'm strangely aware of the brief feeling of floating in space before I see the rings surround us and were transported onto Jacob's ship.   
I can't stay on my feet. I've been stuck in that cramped ship for who knows how long and now my legs won't work. I hit the deck and close my eyes as the warmth of the ship hits me immediately. I can hear the voices of my friends…  
"There all right" I hear Carter radioing the news to the SGC.  
I open my eyes to see Daniel kneeling next to me, Jacob standing over me and now carter rushes in to stand with Jacob. I try to smile at her but not sure how successful that was. Even Teal'c is on his feet now and he's smiling. I figure moving would be a good idea but didn't count on it being so hard work. I manage to get propped up on my elbow and seeing me struggle Jacob kneels down.   
"Jacob… Thanks for stopping by." It took a lot of effort to get that small sentence out. Being low on Oxygen for so long is making just about everything hard work.   
"What the hell. I was in the neighborhood. Ya need a lift home?"  
"Yes sir. Thank you." Jacob pulls me to my feet and I can sense everyone hovering behind me. I wave them off assuring them I am fine but only manage one step before my legs give way again. Hell it's even getting tough keeping my eyes open. Jacob grabs me before I hit the floor… again; someone else takes my other arm as I struggle to stay awake. I catch a glimpse of Carter and Teal'c rushing ahead, Ah! So Danny's got me with Jacob. See how the pull of unconsciousness hasn't affected my deductive reasoning skills? I can see Carter on the radio talking with someone who sounds familiar, but I can't work out who. I lose the battle and pass out with the reassurance that I'm safe with my friends. Oh and warm… Don't forget warm.  
  
****  
  
  
Jack looks rough, I could see him sway when Jacob helped him up and despite him waving us off he barely made a step before his legs gave way. Jacob and I grabbed him and could see him struggling to stay conscious. Sam ran to radio the SGC and ask to talk to Janet; she's a good doctor she can tell us how to look after him until we get back to the SGC. Teal'c opens a door as Jack gets heavier and I realize he's passed out. Teal'c leads us into a room and we lay Jack down on a bed… with blankets? Since when did the Goa'uld or Tok'ra feel it necessary to include such human comforts? Maybe the Tok'ra felt it would benefit us? I'll have to remember to ask Jacob that but right now I'm grateful foe them as Jack shivers unconscious. We cover him in the blankets to warm him up.   
"I'll stay with him." I know he shouldn't be left alone and as much as he infuriates me sometimes I admit I was scared we'd lost him this time.  
"I wish to remain also Daniel Jackson."  
"No Teal'c you should perform Kel'no'reem. You've been through a tough time to. Sam and I need to monitor the engines so Daniel will have to stay" I smile at Jacob thanking him and Teal'c nods his understanding knowing Jacob is right.  
"What did Doctor Fraiser suggest?" Teal'c asked Sam as she entered the room.  
"She said it was to be expected he'd suffer some symptoms, unfortunately he's had so little oxygen his body is hutting down to accommodate his weakened state. All we can do is keep him warm. If he wakes up make sure he rests, and he's not to be left alone at all."   
We tell Sam we've already decided the best way to keep an eye on Jack and keep the ship running an the room empties leaving me to sit with my friend.  
  
****  
  
"Doctor Fraiser?"  
"Yes Sir."  
"We've had word from the Tok'ra. Jacobs's ship has been detected approaching Vorash, there expecting you and a medical team to be there when the ship lands as there aware of Colonel O'Neill's condition."  
"Yes sir. I'm on my way."  
  
****  
  
I issue a few last orders to my medical staff as the ship lands, but I know it's not necessary as Colonel O'Neill is the most respected person I know and he's in good hands. I rush towards the ship and am greeted by Jacob and Sam who lead me through various rooms.  
"How's he been?"  
"Unconscious all the way home. Hasn't stirred once, Daniel stayed with him the whole time and as soon as Teal'c finished Kel'no'reem he sat with him too."  
"Teal'c okay?"  
"Yeah. His symbiote protected him from the affects of the Anoxia and the cold didn't bother him." We enter the room were the Colonel is and my medical training kicks in.   
"Colonel…? Colonel can you hear me? Can you open your eyes for me? Squeeze my fingers? Okay, he's totally unresponsive let's get him back to the SGC. On my count lets transfer him onto this stretcher… on three… one, two… three!" Every one helps me get him onto the stretcher easily. "Nurse, 100% oxygen… as soon as we get to the SGC we'll start on an IV drip to re-hydrate him. Let's go." We lift the stretcher and an Oxygen mask is placed on his face we make our way back to the Stargate.   
  
****  
  
We rush through the SGC corridors to the Infirmary so I can get the Colonel comfortable. I am aware of SG-1 following with General Hammond and Jacob so I pass instructions that they are all to wait outside until I'm happy the Colonel is settled. Only Teal'c is allowed in as I want Doctor Warner to check him out. I know his symbiote took care of him but I want to be sure. We reach the infirmary and the doors are closed allowing only Teal'c inside. We transfer Colonel O'Neill onto a bed and pull the curtains round so we can have privacy from the concerned friends peering in through closed doors.  
The Colonels T-shirt is cut away and I place monitors on his chest and the pulse-ox on his finger all attached to machines to tell me what his vitals are. Heart rate low, oxygen levels low, temperature low. Nothing I didn't expect. We start with a few extra blankets to try and get his temperature up and I know I need to get him re-hydrated so the IV line is inserted into the back of his hand. I check the Oxygen mask is at 100% and make a note of his vitals on his chart instructing my nurses he is to be checked every 30 minutes. There's nothing more we can do now he just needs to rest.  
"How's he doing?" Dr Warner's question makes me jump.  
"Vitals are low. But nothing unusual. He'll be okay when he gets some rest and his Vitals pick up. "How's Teal'c?"  
"No symptoms at all. That symbiote of his does an amazing job. They do have some advantages."  
"Yes but the disadvantages are there too. When his symbiote matures if he can't get a younger one he'll be taken over by the mature one. Or die from having no immune system. It's a subject SG-1 tends not to bring up often because they don't have a solution."   
"Doctors… SG-1 are requesting to be allowed in." A nurse interrupts our discussion.  
"Yes okay. The colonel is settled so let them in." I pull back the curtain and Teal'c immediately approaches his CO's bed, he is soon joined by the remaining two members of SG-1, General Hammond and Jacob.   
"Report Doctor?"   
"He'll be fine General. His Vitals are low but nothing out of the ordinary. We've taken measures to get them back up and he just needs rest now. He'll probably be out of until tomorrow."   
"So we just wait?"  
"That's all we can do Daniel. Trust me." I adjust the Colonels drip slightly and leave them alone. I hear them talking to each other an including the unconscious Colonel in the conversation. I can't help but smile… the unity in that team is unparalleled.   
  
****  
  
"Sam… Sam…?"  
"Huh? Oh hey Dad."  
"How long have you been here?"  
"Not long."  
"Yeah right. Janet kicked Daniel out at 4am. How long after that did you get here?" My Dad knows me far to well.  
"About half an hour." I have to admit.   
"You planning on getting anything to eat or any rest today?"  
"What time is it?"  
"Nearly 1300."  
"Really!? Guess I fell asleep."  
"So you gonna eat then?"  
"No I want to stay with the Colonel. Janet says he could wake any time and I don't want him to wake alone."  
"So I'll stay with him while you eat."  
"I don't know…"  
"I used be an Air Force general… do I have to make it an order?"  
"…Ok… But you'll…" I reluctantly agree.  
"I'll call when he wakes…" Sam stands to leave relinquishing her CO's hand "…Sam? You and Jack? It's not a problem is it?"  
"No… No of course not." Wow. He caught me off guard with that one. I think I better go get something to eat before he surprises me anymore. Sam had just left the room when I swear I saw movement from the bed.  
"Jack…?"  
  
****  
  
Voices…  
Voices are good right? That means you're alive. Wait, there's the beeping of that damn machine which means I'm in the infirmary. But the last thing I remember was… oh yeah; guess I passed out. Some-ones calling my name now… sounds like Jacob. He sounds kind of worried. Maybe I should wake up… ok, here it goes. One eye at a time…  
Left eye…  
Oh Hell! Why do they always have such bright lights in this place? Daft thing to do when people are ill really isn't it? I mean think about it…  
"SAM! Get in here!!"  
Jesus Christ Jacob! I've established bright lights make the headache worse so shouting next to me isn't going to do me any good is it?  
He's laughing…?   
I must have said that out loud… huh; so the voice still works. Lots of movement by the bed now and I can here people moving. You see one thing at a time. The voice still works, now I know the ears still work (no thanks to Jacob.)  
"Colonel…? We've turned down the lights in the infirmary so can you open your eyes for me…?"  
Doctors; so impatient and always rushing you and wanting more. Guess I should try the eyes again to make doc happy.  
Left eye…  
Right eye…  
Cool! They work too. A bit blurry but they work. Now let's see who's here. Daniel, Doc, Sam, Hammond, Jacob and Teal'c. So next step lets work out who's holding my hand… Please don't let it be Teal'c…  
It's Sam. Thank god for that.  
"Sir, look at me please?"  
Doc. Fraiser getting impatient again. So come on Jack stop staring at Sam like an idiot and find Doc. Hey – there she is. See this isn't so bad, everything's working ok.   
"I'm just gonna take a look in your eye's Colonel."  
Why? There Ok. No wait… not that…  
"Hell Doc. Don't shine that thing in my eyes." Why do Docs do that? You just woken up with a headache bigger than the worst hang over ever and Doc Fraiser shines a pen-light in your eyes. One Day I'm gonna hide that thing. See… because now were back to square one. The eyes are close again.  
"Come on Colonel, Let me take a look."  
"No way Doc. Pen-lights don't help headaches." Jacobs laughing again, so is the General. Come to think of it that sounds like Daniel struggling to stop a laugh… now I'm curious. Open the eyes a bit, yep. Daniel's defiantly trying not to laugh. Carters grinning too. Uh oh. Doc doesn't look happy.   
"Ok. Sir we'll do this later." She walks away. Why do I not like the sound of that?  
"How you feeling son?" Dumb question but you don't say that to a General.   
"Pretty good sir. All things considered." I pull the oxygen mask off so I can talk properly.  
"Glad to have you back son."  
"Thank-you sir."  
"Teal'c. How you doing?"  
"I am well O'Neill."  
"Good…"  
The conversation went on for another hour or so before Doc threw everyone out and made me out the Oxygen mask back on. She took that think off my finger though and slowly the various monitors were taken off my chest. Still had the IV drip but she says that'll come out when I'm up to drinking again. But right now sleep is all I want to do.   
  
****  
  
The lights were turned right down this time and from the lack of base personnel and activity I new it was night. I'd completely lost track of time since the rescue from the X-301 but I was happy just being alive. I was glad to see Doc had thrown my team out because I no if she hadn't they would have slept on the chairs all night. I am relieved to realize that my headaches gone though. That Doc does a great job. Even though I don't like being here I got to admit she does a good job.   
"Jack – you're awake." You know for a linguist and one of the brightest guys on the base that boy does make some stupid statements sometimes.   
"Well spotted. What you doing here?"  
"Couldn't sleep."  
"Obviously. So you thought you'd drop by here?"  
"Yeah… plus I'm on my way to the commissary."  
"Well I can't sleep now; I've slept too much lately so how about getting us both a drink and you site here for a bit."  
"Okay. Be back in five."  
  
****  
  
You know I'm a linguist, I speak 23 different languages and have communicated with countless alien species and even I some stupid things sometimes; 'Jack your awake' brilliant statement for a linguist right? I could see Jack smile and I new he was thinking the same thing as me. Luckily for me Jack has been on pain meds since he woke last time so he didn't have any smart reply. Being the clever linguist I am I didn't make the same mistake twice right?  
Wrong.  
Jack asked what I was doing in the infirmary 'couldn't sleep' came my brilliant reply. D'uh. You obviously can't sleep Danny seen as you're stood talking to the guy. Jack noticed too, but again he isn't feeling up to any clever replies. Only hope Fraiser doesn't go mad at me for keeping patients awake.  
  
****  
  
"So how you doing now?"  
"Heads still fuzzy."  
"Yeah I guessed."  
"huh?"  
"Nothing. Here I'll help you sit up so you can drink this." Jack closes his eyes at the sudden change in position from so long lying down.   
"You okay?"  
"Yeah." He removes the Oxygen mask as I hand him the drink.  
"Sam's pretty relieved to have you back."  
"Hmm. I guessed that." Okay my turn to be confused.  
"Huh?"  
"Its not often a Major holds get CO's hand in front of a General and an ex-General who also happens to be her dad."  
"Yeah. Jacob was… surprised."  
"I bet. As long as he isn't planning on having 'words' with me about proper conduct with his daughter." Danny's laughing. He likes that.  
"Do you think Sel'mac would understand why he'd want to punch you out?"  
"Probably not." My turn to laugh.  
"You know you scared us all passing out like that... back on Jacob's ship. But you know… lack of Oxygen does that to you."  
"Yeah. So I've been told."  
  
****  
  
I could hear them talking and laughing and at one in the morning I'd normally stop them but the Colonels my only patient tonight so I figured I'd just leave then. Daniels obviously been down to the commissary, there both drinking. I pick up a pen and my stethoscope and head over to see them.  
"Hey you two."  
"Sorry Janet I'll…"  
"It's okay Daniel. This is my regular check up. I don't mind you staying." Daniel and the Colonel both look happy.  
"Your drinking colonel." He glanced at his cup then back at me.  
"No. Really?" He feigns surprise while Daniel giggles.  
"Your feeling better then."  
"Very observant today aren't we Doc." The Colonel gives me a boyish grin.  
"Hmm, defiantly feeling better." I comment more to myself than to anyone else. I make a quick note on his file before moving around to his hand.  
"Okay Colonel. I think we can have this out now."  
"Cool! That means I can get out of here."  
"No sir. Tomorrow if you eat something and pass a few basic tests I'll let you out."  
"Aww Doc." He whines with that school boy sulk.   
"Final offer Colonel. Take it or leave it."  
"Okay, Okay. I'll take it." He sits back pretending to sulk. I leave them to it. Knowing full well I'll be lucky to keep him much longer.  
  
Two weeks later….  
  
"Hey Doc."  
"Colonel. What can I do for you?"  
"SG-1's routine exams? They done yet?"  
"Yes sir. On my desk just get them."  
"Thanks." I hear him leave and get on with his duties, leaving me with Lt. Phillips routine exam to do. Just one problem..  
"Nurse. Have you seen my pen-light? I can't seem to find it any were."  
  
  
The end.  
  
Feed back welcome to Colonel_Oneill@gateworld.net 


End file.
